Another Chance, and fuck destiny in the ass
by lownick67
Summary: When Ruby used silver eyes on the Leviathan, Jaune was suddenly transported to a realm and meets an unlikely person who gave him another chance to get a peaceful life with Pyrrha


**This is a short story i had in mind for a few days. It's inspired by GenitalWarThunder's Fuck Destiny, and with this, i can finally end Jaune and Pyrrha's character arc before the Cockbiters ruin it again**

* * *

Jaune had no idea what happened. Five seconds ago, he saw Ruby staring at the Leviathan, and now he's in a place where everything around him was covered in white. Did he, along with everyone else, died instantly there?

"HELLO?" Jaune screamed. He looked around to try and find something around him to try see where he currently is. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice called out to him.

"Looking for something, Jaune? Cause you certainly won't find it here." The voice said. When Jaune looked behind him, he was shocked to find a man in his mid-30's. he has a black hair with bangs on the front and a style that sort of reminds him of Ren. He wears a white jacket with a black shirt underneath it, along with grey pants and a pair of white nikes. Jaune suddenly felt as though he know the guy, along with a warming sensation from him.

"Um, who are you, mister? And where's Ruby, Weiss. Nora and the others? What did you do to them?" jaune asks suspiciously to the man in front of him.

"Calm down, Jaune. I'll answer your questions at a time. My name is Monty Oum, but you can call me Monty. And as for your friends, well, let's just say that everyone in Remnant got wiped out completely when Ruby used her power." Monty answered with a tone of sadness in his voice. This caused Jaune to shot up his eyesight to him.

"Wiped out? You mean that everyone else…..died?"

"Unfortunately yes, but the reason why you survive that glowing light is because that I pulled you out at the last minute, and also because I want to show you something." And with that, Monty snaps his fingers and in an instant, they were both teleported right into a room filled with posters of drawn characters and what looked to be team RWBY, JNPR, a red and blue helm, and a table with six computers on the side. There is also a bed and a stool right next to it.

"Where are we?" Jaune asks. "We're in my room, this is the place where most of my creations were made, which include you, your family and friends, and your world." Monty answered as he went into the computer and turned it on.

"What do you mean 'my world'?" "I think it'll make more sense if I show you this." And with that, Monty played the whole six volumes of RWBY, along with the trailers. From team RWBY's character trailer, the night where Ruby first encountered Torchwick, the Fall of Beacon, all the way to the final episode where the final scene shows team RWBY and JNR, along with Qrow, Oscar, and Maria seeing Atlas for the first time. He also showed jaune the process behind the makings of the show, along with the cast and the recent issue with the show's drop in quality which was not helped by Vic Mignogna's dismissal. He also showed that the next volume, volume 7, will be premiering in a couple of months.

"All of you were actually from a web show that me and my now former colleaugues made called RWBY. I wrote the plot for the show and animated most of the fight scenes from the first and second volumes. Your voices were given by your voice actors, with me voicing Ren before my untimely death. And now that I thought about it clearly, I planned Pyrrha's death from the moment I made her character, but now, I think I just made the worst decision of my life."

Jaune was in too much of a shock to take this all in. Hearing that you were actually a fictional character and that all of the events that were happening in the last 2 years were setup from the beginning, and the fact that his girlfriend was meant to die from the very beginning, Jaune felt a mixture feelings of sadness, shock, and anger to respond.

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but I know that you are probably upset at me for doing all of this." Monty said before Jaune finally speaks.

"I don't understand, Monty. If that was how the story supposed to go, them why did you brought me here in the first place?" "Because I want to repair the mistakes that my " ex-friends' made after I passed away. I thought that with Miles and Kerry, they would carry on the show like I told them to. But seeing Volume 4, 5, and 6 makes me realize of the terrible decision I made. If I had known better, I would've told my wife to pull the show off from Rooster Teeth and give it to another company. I'm sorry that I brought you and your friends into this mess, and for setting up Pyrrha's death."

"You seemed to be saddened by all of this, Monty." Jaune said

"I know, so that is why I want you to have this." Monty answered as he went to his bed and grabs a small tablet with what seemed to be a big RESET button on the screen.

"When you pressed this button, it'll reset all the events that brought you up from the point where I brought you in to where you want to go back. You only got one chance at this though, so please, decide wisely, Jaune.

"But what about your vision for the show, and the upcoming volume, and all those things you made?"

"Nah just forget about Volume 4,5,6 and 7. Because after you made a difference before volume 4 starts, you'll create a whole new reality, completely unrelated from RT's RWBY. Forget about them, and forget about what I want to happen. From now on, you control your destiny, and make it a good one. Don't try to be what the others want you to be, instead, be the best of what you can be, from your heart. You are Jaune Arc, and Miles Luna is Miles Luna. He may have given you your voice, but you are your own person. Remember that, okay?

"Sure Monty, thanks for giving us another chance at life, and for the advice."

Just then, the sound of ringing bells reached the room

"I think it's time for me to go back, Jaune."

Monty got up from his chair and walked to the door. Before he can open it, Jaune said something.

"Monty, is this all really happening, or is this all in my head or one of Emerald's Hallucinations? And why do you went all the trouble to all of this?" Jaune asks with curiousity.

"Well of course this is real Jaune. If not, then you're probably be in heaven with Pyrrha already, right? Besides, the least you could've gotten from me is a peaceful happy ending to all of you. Well then, goodbye Jaune Arc, and Keep Moving Forward." Monty said before he opens the door and leave, leaving Jaune alone in his room. For some reason, he felt sad to know that he would never see him again in the near future.

"Goodbye, Monty Oum." After he said this, he pressed the reset button and felt time going backwards as visions of the past flashes in his eyes. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he releases it and opens his eyes, he was greeted with an orange sky.

"Jaune?" A voice asked.

He then turn to his left and saw Pyrrha in front of him, realizing that everything that happened with Monty was real, and that he really did reset the events from where he and Pyrrha talked together. He reassured himself that this was not a dream as he drank every detail around him.

"What is it?" He asked

"I asked if you believe in destiny." Pyrrha repeated. Jaune then realized that Monty probably designed the reset to take him back to this point because he knew that Jaune could probably make a big difference from this point onwards. He then thought to himself, _Monty, once again, thank you for giving me this chance of making a better, peaceful reality. And I'm going to do it starting from now. _He thought in his head.

"You know what? FUCK DESTINY AND WHAT IT STANDS FOR!" he screamed

"JAUNE…" Pyrrha jumped up in shock. This was not like him at all.

"No!" He defied. "Fate, Destiny, God's plan and other things like that are nothing but a bunch of lies to keep us line! But if you insist on your question about destiny. Then here's my opinion." Jaune said before taking a deep breath/

"Destiny is something that comesto us that is beyond our control. Like how we were destined to born, we cannot choose who our parent is, and if someone insults us, we didn't choose it. It was destined. But our response to those situations is our choice. Response is not destiny. What we choose is our choice, and when we choose it, that decides our future destiny. This is the deifinition of "Man is the maker of his destiny, not situations. Situations will remain what they are, but how you respond to those situations is completely and entirely your choice. WE WROTE OUR OWN DESTINY, AND WE DECIDE HOW THE STORY GOES. WE ARE THE AUTHORS OF OUR OWN CREATIONS. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. Right now, what do you want, Pyrrha?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked while still dumbfounded, "I-I want to be a huntress."

"The truth please, Pyrrha. What do you actually want, from deep within your heart? Forget about everything else."

"YOU!" she blurted out, "Ever since Weiss introduces us in the locker room and the fact that you didn't recognize me for my titles and status, I knew that you were the one who will be my soulmate. You see me as who I really am. Not as Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible girl, or the one who won four titles in a row. You're kind, sweet, brave, and you never give up no matter how much the odds stacked against you and I want to throw you down and have lots of sex and babies!" She slammed her hands over her mouth when she said that last part.

Jaune blinked, he knew that this was gonna happen from what he'd seen with Monty. So before she could correct herself, Jaune pulled her into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers. Pyrrha's skin instantly turns to red at that point. Her eyes wanted to jump out of her skull, but she closed her eyelids and melted in his arms.

"Then let's do it." Jaune whispered as he broke the kiss

A pink cloud then burst from her head

"N-Now?" She looked around, "I-I d-didn't mean now-now…"

Jaune chuckled, "Let's save THAT for later, but no, run away with me."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped as reality came back to her.

Jaune dropped to one knee and held her hands, "You may think I'm crazy, but I've seen a world without you, Pyrrha." He began to tear up, " I saw Beacon crumble before my eyes, I saw grimms roaming other kingdoms, and I saw a world without you, Pyrrha. I-I can't go on without you. You may think that sacrificing yourself for others may be a noble thing to do, but you must remember the people you love. Your friends, your family, Remnant, and most importantly, me. Jaune then begins to look like he's trying to sing something. "Please, let me accompany you for the rest of your life. And if you were to sacrifice yourself for the good of others, then to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die. Even if a ten ton grimm kills the both of us, to die by your side, well the pleasure, the privilege is mine. So what do you say?" Jaune sings between tears.

Pyrrha thought she could handle anything the world threw at her. The maidens shook her to her foundation, but seeing Jaune like this shock her to her core. Seen a world without her? Beacon falling before her eyes? Did he just been given another chance or did someone send him back here from the near future? Either ways, he must've been really depressed to have experienced a life without her.

"Okay." She whispered.

Jaune's head shot up, she cupped his cheeks in her hands, and her thumbs wiped away his tears. She brought him back to his feet and lightly pressed her lips against hers

"Okay?" He asked.

"Let's leave this place behind" Pyrrha was about to throw Milo and Akouo off before Jaune stopped her.

"Don't do that yet. Besides, I've got a plan. Call the others, team RWBY, and team CFVY. Because this is something that could also help Beacon as well."

"You sounds like you've been through a lot" Pyrrha teased

"Oh you don't know the half of it.

"But first…" Pyrhha motioned back to the dormitory, "THAT is happening right now."

Jaune wasn't given a time to argue as the champion dragged him away.

_A few hours later…_

I'm just going to cut straight to the chase. So everything happens the exact same way the original timeline did, with the exception of a short conversation with the rest of team JNPR, CFVY, and WBY, due to Ruby being unreachable to contact. And it seems like it will, up until the point where it seems like Pyrrha saw a "Thousand" swords coming right at her. Pyrrha, thanks to Jaune's words earlier, decided to do what she never thought will do. Taking the hit. Just as the Swords hit her, Pyrrha lowers her aura which caused her aura gauge to drop under the 'safe' limit, handing the victory to Penny. When Ruby and Mercury arrived, Ruby was relieved to see Penny safe, but was worried about Pyrrha. While Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder were confused as to what happened as this isn't how it's supposed to happened. The stadium meanwhile were now filled with shock and disappointment after seeing the "Invincible" Pyrrha Nikos got beaten by an unknown Huntress from Atlas. These mixed emotions seems to have attracted the Grimm's attention, which kind of make Cinder a bit happy.

"Not what I have in plan, but as long as the grimms come, I guess I'll take it." Cinder said with a sly smirk. Just as Cinder was about to come up with a new plan, and right before the Fall of Beacon was supposed to happen, something odd happens.

"Wait a minute, folks. What's Mr. Arc doing down there?" Oobleck said as Jaune calmly entered the fighting ring. The entire stadium and the whole kingdom were curious as to what Jaune is going to do.

"What's happening?"

"What's he doing down there?"

"Is there going to be another fight"

The crowd continues to ask question before a hush filled the arena. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation as Jaune started to say something.

"Pyrrha Nikos, I know that today you just suffered you first loss in a tournament. And I just want to let you know that if these people who were watching right now don't want to accept you for who you really are, then me and my friends, along with your family will accept you for who you really are. And I just want to express how much I love you by singing you this song for you." Jaune said as all of a sudden, the sound of a guitar, followed by a drum beat accompanied by a tambourine rings across the stadium's PA. This continued for a few seconds before the rest of team JN(P)R accompanied by team SSSN and the males of team CFVY suddenly appears with musical instruments, with Jaune holding a brown 12 string electric guitar, Nora holding a tambourine, Ren holding a bass guitar, Sun with a red guitar, Neptune on drums, Scarlet pounding a small drum around his neck, Sage with a horn, Fox on Violin, and Yatsuhashi with a Horn. They then started to chant a loud 'AAAH' before Jaune broke into a verse

[Arcade Fire – Wake Up (Glastonbury 2007)]

_Something filled up_

_My heart with nothing_

_Someone told me not to cry_

As Jaune finished singing this part of the verse, some of the crowd are beginning to get into the music, with a few people banging their heads in response.

_But now that I'm older_

_My heart's colder_

_And I can see that it's a lie_

After this, the band started to chant again, but this time, some of the crowd started to sing along with them, with the exception of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald who were shocked to see what's going.

"No, no. This isn't how it's suppose to happen." Cinder said in disbelief before trying to come up with something.

_Pyrrha, wake up!_

_Hold your mistake up_

_Before they turn the summer into dust_

As Jaune sung this part, Pyrrha was impressed at Jaune's singing and the band's hard edged performance. She was touched that Jaune would make a large band to sing this song for her.

_If the world don't love you no more_

_Just remember that we'll love you_

_FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE, AND NOT WHAT THE OTHERS THINK ABOUT_

_And just be who you really AREEEEEEE_

Jaune, along with the others chant a loud aaahh following that last verse. Now however, almost all of the crowd sings along to the lyrics. This goes on for about a couple of seconds, and after some more punky playing. They began to sing again

_With my lighting bolts growing_

_I can see where I'm going to be_

_So please, listen, to these words, that, I'm going to say_

Suddenly the music stops, as if someone just pressed a pause button in a video. Then Jaune reaches into his pocket to grab a small box with a ring before handing it to Pyrrha as he kneels into one knee.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, AND BE YOUR SOULMATE FOR ETERNITY?" Jaune screamed as the crowd leaned in participation

"YES!" She screamed as she slipped the ring into her finger, just as the band started to play again, now the song broke into a fast-paced beat as the crowd cheers so loud that the barrier broke, allowing the band's sound to reach all the way to mountain Glenn. The positive energy was so much that the grimms from here to Mountain Glenn were turned to dust in an instant. A dragon deep within the heart of the mountain closed it's eyes and returned to it's eternal slumber. The whole stadium was now filled with cheers and excitement as they dance to the beat.

"No…" Cinder watched from a nearby rooftop, "NO! NO! NO!" Cinder exclaimed before all of sudden, her world was turned to black as someone came up from behind and knocked her out.

"Well, looks like we finally got you now, after all this time." Qrow said as he carried her unconscious body to Ozpin's office.

Emerald meanwhile, was trying to escape the ruckus, and just as she was about to escape, she saw Yang in front of her, with an angry looking expression on her face.

"Oh hey Yang, nice concert we're having, huh?" Emerald said as she tried to play it out with Yang.

"So, you're the one who tricked me into kicking Mercury and trying to have Pyrrha kill Penny, huh?" Yang growled

"Please Yang, you don't understand. I was just obeying what Cinder wants me to do. Please don't kill me!" Emerald begged

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill ya" Yang said before Blake knocked Emerald out. "But I didn't say anything about her. Good work, Blake." Yang said as she praised her partner

"Thanks" Blake said in response.

Mercury, out of options as to what to do at this point, decided to retreat as far away as possible. The same could be said about the White Fang

"What do we do now, boss" A White Fang lieutenant asked.

"Fall back and retreat. We need to start planning on the Fall of Haven now that the attack on Beacon is cancelled." Adam told to his lieutenant.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen in a few months?" another White Fang lieutenant asked to himself as the White Fang turns away from Beacon. Meanwhile, the band are still playing before Jaune broke into his last verse.

_With our lightning bolts a glowing_

_I can see where we're going to be_

_With our lightning bolts a glowing_

_I can see where we're go-going_

_YOU BETTER LOOK OUT BELOW!_

Just as the band said this, they broke off into a small solo before ending the song as the crowd cheers loudly at this. Jaune and Pyrrha are now happy that they are able to be together while killing the grimms to prevent the Fall of Beacon from happening as well.

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked as she stepped into his office.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Ozpin scratched his head, "But it looks like the performance killed off the grimms all the way to mountain Glenn. So, are we safe now?"

"Yay?" Ironwood was just as confused as someone entered the office.

"I think it is safe, now that I found HER" Qrow exclaimed as he brought the false maiden's unconscious body to them.

"Well done, Qrow. Now let's put her into the pod so we can transfer her powers back to Ember before she died completely." Ozpin said as they brought her underground. Sure enough, they managed to transfer Cinder's maiden powers back to Ember before Ironwood shot Cinder in the head to ensure that she won't try something like this again. The others looked in bewilderment at this, but knew that it had to be done to keep Remnant safe for now. Just then, Glynda opens her mouth to say something.

"_Qrow, If I may ask, how do you know where to find her?" Glynda asks curiously_

"Well…."

_Flashback_

_Qrow was just having a normal day at the bar when all of a sudden, he found a small note which says, "Go to the rooftops of Vale. There, you will find the one you've been looking for for all these years."_

_Sure enough, Qrow did what he was told to do and found Cinder standing on one of Vale's rooftops_

_Flashback ends_

"And that's how I found her" Qrow said as he finished his story

"So somebody tell you where to find Cinder without leaving any identities? Isn't it a bit too suspicious? Ironwood asked in suspicion

"Well, as long as it helps us, then I don't see what's wrong with it."

_Meanwhile, at the stadium_

"So um, you're not mad at losing for the first time?" Penny asks to Pyrrha

"Mad? No, of course not. In fact, I'm happy that I can finally get rid of this title off of me. It's starting to get on my nerve recently." Pyrrha answered happily now that she can relax at the fact that she won't have to defend her title any longer. "Thanks for the fight anyways, I hope that it can motivate the both of us to be better than before. Keep training, Penny, and someday you'll fulfill your destiny later. Besides…"

Pyrrha leaned closer to Penny's left ear to say something.

"We know what you really are." Penny gasped as she said this, but then Pyrrha answers with, "but don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Pyrrha said as Penny sigh in relief before shaking Pyrrha's hand for everything.

Jaune picked Pyrrha up bridal style, turned on his heel, and began walking out with his fiancé. As they were walking out, Nora and the others bumrushed the young couple, while Ren and the others decided to take a break after that phenomenal performance.

"WINNER IS PENNY POLENDINA!" Dr. Oobleck announced, "And congratulations to Mr. Arc and the soon-to-be Mrs. Arc!"

_One year later…_

After the Vytal festival, team RWBY and JNPR looked like they graduated from Beacon after excelling their classes with top grades and achievements. Unknown to the public eye however, they graduated quicker because Jaune secretly told Ozpin that he and the others knew about Salem and her plans to conquer Remnant, so he asks Ozpin to graduate them quicker so that team RWBY, along with Nora, Ren, Emerald, Qrow, Ozpin and the newlyfound Maria Calavera, who was found in a train station about to leave for Mistral can go on a journey to defeat her and her inner circle. Because the Fall didn't happen, Neo and Roman managed to escape from the atlesian ship undetected and went into hiding to lay low for awhile. They were glad that they no longer had to work with Cinder anymore, and that they can start commiting little-to-no casualty crimes again. With Cinder gone, Emerald began to feel like her life ended right there before Weiss gave her another chance to redeem herself to be a better person as she would've done the same if she were in her position, and that she, along with the rest of team RWBY will try their best to be good friends to her, which she reluctantly accepts. Although she still misses Cinder for all she's done for her, she begins to warm up to team RWBY after they treat her in some ways that Cinder never could. Eventually, she apologizes to them and the rest of Beacon for trying to bring them down and begs to follow them on their Journey to stop Salem, which they accept. Pyrrha continues to participate in tournaments before she announced her retirement five months later, just after winning her fifth, and final title to settle on a quiet, peaceful life with Jaune on patch. Their house is a normal two story cabin, and is 10 meters away from Yang and Ruby's house, and right now, they are having a peaceful afternoon after saying their goodbye to team RWBY and the others before they go on their long journey. Jaune was sitting quietly on their front porch, while Pyrrha was just finished making lunch for them.

"Jaune, lunch's ready. Are you coming?" Pyrrha asks from inside the house.

"Coming, Pyrrha." Jaune answered as he stands up, and just as he was about to enter the house, he saw a quick glimpse of someone peeking from the woods. He quickly shrugs it off and went inside the house. In the woods, Monty was smiling from the distance as he was happy that the characters he made can finally have a better life than before. Sure it may not be what he wanted to happen, but if the characters and the fan are happy, then it's good enough for him.

"You've made me proud, Jaune Arc. Keep moving forward." Monty said before he disappears into the woods.

_Epilogue_

In a building somewhere in Mistral, the White Fang were currently planning their attack on Haven academy before someone interrupts.

"Hey boss, I found this box laying in front of the door this morning. Should we see what's inside?" The White Fang lieutenant asked as he's holding a small brown box.

"Give me that." Adam said as he grabs the box to see what's inside. When he opens it, he was surprised to see a Jack-in-the-box inside.

"That's it? It's only a harmless Jack-in-the…." Before he could finish that sentence, the doll came out of the box all of sudden to reveal a timer whch says 00.01.00 along with wires that were attached to it. He and the others around him were scared shitless because they knew what it was.

"OHHHHHHH NOOOOO…" They screamed before the entire building exploded in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing _but_ a massive crater in it's wake. This signals the end of the White Fang for good.

_Meanwhile, in Patch…_

"You hear something, Jaune?"

"Oh don't worry. It's probably the wind." Jaune said as they snuggled in the sofa while watching TV in the living room. Jaune smiled as he finally gets the closure that he and Pyrrha deserve.

* * *

**Finally, i can get some rest after knowing that Jaune and Pyrrha got a peaceful life at last**

**And to whoever it may concern, FUCK YOU AND YOUR 'Planned from the Beginning' Bullshit!**


End file.
